lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Deepwood Motte
' Deepwood Motte' is a large port and castle located in the southeastern part of Bolten along the Westros Lake. Deepwood Motte is the center of the realm of House Cassel and for this reason it is their most important holding and one of the largest castles of the area. Deepwood Motte was first founded when the Goths swarmed into the region of Westros during the years following the Downfall of Numeron. With the growth of the port Deepwood Motte was taken control of by the Bolten vassal in the form of House Cassel of whom took control of the port for their headquarters. House Cassel would grow their personal fleet for a time and became wealthy by gaurding trading vessals making the trip east to Pontus. Characteristics Deepwood's mossy walls enclose a wide, rounded hill with a flattened top, crowned by a cavernous longhall with a watchtower at one end, rising fifty feet above the hill. Beneath the hill is the bailey, with its stables, paddock, smithy, well, and sheepfold, defended by a deep ditch, a sloping earthen dike, and a palisade of logs. The outer defenses make an oval, following the contours of the land. There are two gates, each protected by a pair of square wooden towers, and wallwalks around the perimeter. On the south side of the castle, moss grows thick upon the palisade and creeps half way up the towers. To the east and west are empty fields where oats and barley are typically grown, but a series of hard frosts have killed the latest crops leaving only mud and ash and wilted, rotting stalks. History Early History Deepwood Motte was first founded when the Goths swarmed into the region of Westros during the years following the Downfall of Numeron. With the growth of the port Deepwood Motte was taken control of by the Bolten vassal in the form of House Cassel of whom took control of the port for their headquarters. House Cassel would grow their personal fleet for a time and became wealthy by gaurding trading vessals making the trip east to Pontus. Goverment Demographics Houses House Cassel See Also : House Cassel ' House Cassel' is a large Gothic House dominating the town of Deepwood Motte south of Dreadfort, and inside of the Kingdom of Bolten. House Cassel is the vassal of House Bolten, and they control the lands along the coastline all the way south towards the lands of House Hornwood. House Cassel uses a shared pattern throughout, and they blazon their arms with ten white wolf heads, 4-3-2-1, on grey with a black border. House Cassal was originally from the lands east of Bolten in the form of the lands of House Dustin, but this changed after a member of House Cassal rebelled and they were exiled for this treason. Finding themselves in Bolten they founded the small village of Deepwood Motte, and begin their new lives. They would grow quickly in Bolten following the knighting of the Lord of the house, and due to this they found themselves and their small fishing village growing into a proper town. Following raids against the area from the Ironborn the Bolten would give them gold to finance a small navy in order to assist in the defence of the area, and from this the beggining of the true Deepwoode Motte would begin. Despite its growth and wealth they continued to contruct their walls with hard wood which they would bathe in cloths to make it fire retardent, but they never moved towards stone despite the obvious advantages. Category:Port Category:Castle